


ACT IV

by orphan_account



Series: The Foolhardy Affair [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Napoleon Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THE FOURTH INSTALLMENT OF THE FOOLHARDY AFFAIR.... Is he even safe? Is Napoleon Solo ever safe??
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo, Napoleon Solo/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Foolhardy Affair [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520612
Kudos: 14





	ACT IV

**Author's Note:**

> djdjs I've WRITTEN MOORE!! wow be proud of me, it's exam season so sorry for some sloppy grammar, im an idiot i knooow. I hope you enjoy this next bit!! Exited for chapter fiiive!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️

He’d slept again, this time until the plane landed. As he got out of his seat, he didn’t take a second glance at the girl who was sitting next to him, he didn’t even remember her name. He felt quite dizzy and needed to get to his hotel room somewhere in Bombay. But for that, he had to pass through the airport hall, and he felt like he was about to pass out any moment now. His brain hurt and he didn’t want to talk, but here he’d have to talk; loudly and clearly, and he didn’t want to do that.

For the girl, she’d slipped out easily as well, not wanting to make eye contact with the man she was sitting next to again. She was back in the city where she grew up, she was back /home/. And she was meeting her parents, two years after she’d left them to study in Cairo, they’d probably find a groom for her and she’d marry him after completing her education. She felt sick at the thought of a planned out life, all set for her and shuddered. Anyway, she wanted to continue her education even after university and get a job. Her parents were liberal enough to let her go to study abroad, and to study the Ancient World, they wouldn’t be too enraged if she didn’t marry whoever they had in mind, hopefully.

She blinked away those thoughts as she reached the exit of the airport, her brother was outside, in his Chevrolet impala, it was new, she didn’t know how he’d paid for it, but he hadn’t stopped bragging about it in his letters. 

Napoleon, on the other hand, felt his vision blurring again and his gait unsteadying. Whatever poison had been given to him was pretty bad, with effects that took quite a time to wear off. He had high hopes he could make it to the hotel room, but now it was looking like it would be a great deal if he reached a taxi. He took in a deep breath again and tried to walk faster, but the sides of his vision started going red, but the last straw was when he tripped over his Oxfords and felt himself falling into the darkness. 

Well, whatever this darkness was, had two steady hands that caught him as he fell, two well known steady hands that held onto his arms as he fell. His whole body felt like jelly and he couldn’t even force himself to open his eyes. 

Ananya was annoyed that she'd seen the 'Devney' man again, he looked like one of them trashy businessmen, the one who broke 100 hearts per hour. But he looked apparently more nauseous than he did before, and Ananya was pretty surprised that that was even possible. And as his legs gave out, she instinctively stuck her arms out to support him. 

They hurt as she carried - no, dragged- the 180 pounds of dead weight in her arms out of the airport, it was so busy that nobody even noticed her, and the people who did, didn't give a second glance, they'd probably seen something worse that day. The heat was sweltering, but bearing something so heavy made her look like she had a full-blown heat stroke. She fervently prayed that her brother’s car was nearby, and somehow her and her brother’s sibling connection had provided. His car swerved to her, right up next to the curb and he rolled his window down.

“Kaisee Ho? [how are you?]” He asked, when the windows were halfway down, but paused before he could get a better answer as he saw the limp man in her arms. 

“Well, you wanna open up?” she replied to his quizzical look in English and she heard the two clicks of the car unlocking. As soon as she propped him up against the car, she opened the door and shoved him in first, then sat down herself. But it looked like her brother wasn’t going anywhere. 

“hai? [ who is this ]" He asked again, in a heavily northern accented Hindi. Ananya looked at him with a sort of defeated look, what was he to her? Why was she doing this? "He is my, Uhm, colleague—" she replied back, in her lightly accented English, her brother looked at her, still slightly puzzled, 

"colleague means friend you work with, Arjun!"

she said again, her voice seething with impatience. Arjun looked at her, then at Napoleon, then scoffed a little as he started to drive. Ananya sunk back in her seat, her brother didn't look too convinced, and she'd have to convince her parents next. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Comments and Kudos are literally my joyy!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
